The Wise Masters
The Wise Masters are the most powerful and wealthy individuals and families in the Slaver's Bay city of Yunkai, and as such the most influential. They live in pyramids built by the armies of slaves that they own. The Main Families Arra House Arra have been heavily involved in the slave-trade business for generations, even by Ghiscari standards. From their pyramid in the Sand District of the city, near the flesh markets themselves, they send forth messengers and convoys seeking out the fairest and most desirable of those being peddled as they leave the slaver galleys. Having long grown above such things, nearly all of the selection of slaves for training and re-selling in the name of House Arra is done by slaves themselves, although only those that have served the House faithfully, loyally and with proven tact are chosen to do so. House Arra owns lands to the east of the city near the southern source of the river Skahazadban. Shelk Owners of over 20 slaver galleys, House Shelk has developed trading agreements with a number of organisations, pirate lords and Dothraki khal over the years. When Corsair-Captain Sykregg Crabbasher, self-proclaimed King of Ax Isle and frequent raider of Naath and the Summer Isles resisted the growing presence of the Ghiscari in the Basilisk Isles, a convoy from House Shelk instead offered a contract. Continue raiding and taking slaves, and always have a consistent market to sell too, provided that a certain quality is maintained. The family owns a pyramid in the Sand District, near the harbour, where their ships are kept in a private wharf. Ahlaq Members of House Ahlaq are the proud owners of both Sroknehl's Pit and the Sandstone Pit, both of which are located near their pyramid and holdings in the Citrine District of the city. It is traditional for members of the family to wear tokars of a pink or red hue, trimmed with accents of gold and silver. There is an ill-fated rumour that the dye for such clothing is sourced from the blood of those that die within the fighting pits of House Ahlaq, something that as of yet the family has not made an official comment on. Eraz House Eraz has always considered itself amongst the most noble and influential of the Houses of Yunkai, a collective ego only bolstered by their ownership of the Harpy's Pit, which they run and maintain for the city. House Eraz has grown incredibly wealthy, taking a fifteen percent cut of every bet and wager placed upon the duels, races and fantasy battles that the host within the Harpy's pit. The family owns a large pyramid in the Citrine Distict, the construction tipped with a point of solid bronze that seems to glow when the sun is at its most intense. They also hold influence in Vochar, a newly constructed town on the Isle of Cedars. Myraq Unlike many of the other families with pyramids in the Citrine District, House Myraq does not own any fighting pits of considerable size or popularity, and instead has grown rich with trade of olives in an exclusive trade deal with House Naznor, one of the Good Master families of Astapor. Rhaezn The pyramid of the House of Rhaezn is considered by many, although few will admit it publicly, to be the most luxurious and lavish of all those within the Citrine District. Within there are rooms dedicated to the holding and breeding of exotic species sourced from across the Known World, vast pools said to filled with honey, milk and water from Zhoza's Falls on the Summer Isles' island of Omboru, and a hall populated by trees, flowers and other plant life sourced from Sothoryos, the air thick and sticky. They own Ozlir's Pit, the second biggest fighting arena in the city. Zherzyn The Harpy's Bazaar of Yunkai is currently co-owned by two families. The northeast of the Bazaar falls within the lands owned by the House of Zherzyn, whereas the southwest belongs to the House of Qaggaz. Whilst relationships between the two Houses has varied and waned somewhat over the years, the two families remain largely amicable, seeking to further the profits gained from the vast marketplace. The House of Zherzyn also owns lands to the north of city, along the road linking Yunkai to Meereen, as well as a pyramid within the Amber District. Faez Members of House Faez have long held their neighbours in disregard for their acquisition of the lands upon which the Harpy's Bazaar is constructed, seeking the profits of the market for themselves. Whilst they do own many establishments amongst the Halls of Silk, they have often sought out new opportunities for profit beyond the walls of Yunkai, and have recently entered an agreement with an interested party in Meereen. Qaggaz Yunkai is home to the Harpy's Bazaar, a marketplace that spans across much of the southern aspect of the city as a mass of tents, stall and stores. It is currently co-owned by two families. The southwest of the Bazaar falls within the lands owned by the House of Qaggaz, whereas the northeast belongs to the House of Zherzyn. Whilst relationships between the two Houses has varied and waned somewhat over the years, the two families remain largely amicable, seeking to further the profits gained from the vast marketplace. The pyramid of the House of Qaggaz is found within the Amber District of the city, near to the Bazaar. Yunzak Arguably the most powerful and influential amongst all of the Wise Masters, the House of Yunzak claims to purest unbroken bloodline to the creators of the city of Yunkai, a fact that very few feel capable of refuting. They live within the Royal pyramid at the heart of the Golden District in the centre of the city, the monolith of sandstone guarded by both walls and Unsullied Warriors. Only those bringing business to House Yunzak are permitted entry. Members of the family have held a number of positions of prominence both within the city of Yunkai and elsewhere, including in the other cities of Slaver's Bay, and the colony of Vochar on the Isle of Cedars, where they hold power as one of the ruling families. They also own nearly eighty percent of the buildings and establishments in the Halls of Silk, an area of the Amber District that serves as the centre of pillowslave training before being sold across the Known World. Category:Ghiscar Category:Ghiscari Category:Yunkai Category:Slaver's Bay Category:Essos